1. Field of The Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stationery. More particularly, the present invention relates to the field of paper clips.
2. Description of The Prior Art
In general, various types of paper clips are known in the prior art and are in widespread use throughout society. Over the years, the conventional paper clips have changed from a simple metal design to exotic plastic paper clips and to elaborate binder clips. These paper clips come in all shapes and sizes for retaining together various quantities of papers. One of the disadvantages with the; prior art paper clips is that while they adequately serve to retain together a stack of papers, they do not have a writing surface on them for a person to write notes :on the paper clip. Another disadvantage is that while a self-stick removable note such as a "post-it-R" note pad can be used in conjunction with a paper clip for writing notes, the problem with this is that it is often too inconvenient to find the "post-it-R" note pad and place one of the self-stick removable notes onto the paper clipped papers. Another disadvantage with the self-stick removable note is that the adhesive bond can become loosened after time and the note can fall off.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to design a novel paper clip which includes flat writing surfaces for writing notes. It will be desirable to have a paper clip with writing surfaces so that a person can write notes on the paper clip without the need for a "post-it-R" note pad.